


my girl

by followsrabbit



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followsrabbit/pseuds/followsrabbit
Summary: Eva still hadn't thrown her arms around his neck, murmured, "Of course I’m your girlfriend, Chris" into his ear, and kissed him into the nearest wall. Which seemed like an oversight on her part.





	my girl

**Author's Note:**

> (Basically my way of pretending that Emma and Chris never happened.)

At this point, Eva still hadn't thrown her arms around his neck, murmured, _Of course I’m your girlfriend, Chris_ into his ear, and kissed him into the nearest wall. Which seemed like an oversight on her part.

That had been, approximately speaking, the greeting Chris had been expecting when he’d picked her up for this party. The one he’d really, really wanted when he saw her in her light purple dress. It had looked soft. Like his his hands should be all over it, all over her. (It still looked like that.) Back when he’d first met Eva—a million years ago, or a little over a year and a half, maybe, depending on your clock—her insanely long hair had reminded him a bit of one of the Disney princesses his younger sister used to love. He hadn’t known until seeing Eva for the first time that ‘Disney princess hot’ was a thing he was into. That ‘Disney princess hot’ even existed.

Eva's hair didn't fall as far down her back anymore, but there was something about her in this dress that gave him that same Disney princess vibe, bringing up all sorts of fucked up fantasies that would probably prevent him from ever watching a Disney movie with Kari again.

Whatever. Worth it. Not the point. The point was that, when Chris had said, “Boyfriend reporting for duty” after she’d opened her door, Eva had rolled her eyes and chimed, “Still not my boyfriend, Chris,” even as she slid her lips against his.

He knew William had said to be patient, but this was getting ridiculous.

William won Noora over in the end though, after an ungodly number of months, so Chris figured there must be something to the whole ‘patience’ strategy. Even if it was new to him. He was used to jumping from girl to girl, aborting as soon as it got hard. There was always another, and he never missed the last one overly much.

Eva, he would miss.

It might not be the ‘moment’ William had gotten with Noora, where he suddenly _knew_ he loved her, but it was more than Chris had ever felt for a girl before. And that made whatever he had with Eva real.

So did the fact that he was standing here discussing tomatoes with her, and somehow happy about it. Or that he thought the spot of sauce she’d gotten on her cheek was cute. Or that, when she asked him if he wanted to get more food, he shook his head and meant it, even though whatever she had on her plate tasted awesome. “Nah,” he said instead. “On duty boyfriend, remember? You’re not getting rid of me tonight.”

Eva tilted her head at him, her light strawberry hair falling over her shoulder. Holding his plate in one hand, Chris fingered one of her waves with the other. “Chris…” she started, shook her head, started again. “You’re not letting this go.”

It was less of a question than an observation, but Chris answered anyway. “Nope.”

Blatant skepticism creased her brow and parted her lips. “ _Why_?” He might have been more offended by her disbelief if he hadn’t spent the majority of their hook-ups telling her what a shit boyfriend he was, how much better he was with no strings, how much better their understanding was than any of his relationships had been.

Chris licked his lips for an answer. At the time, he hadn’t realized he was digging himself into a hole. “You know how I look through old selfies when I’m bored?”

Eva nodded, stirring her fork back and forth across her plate without looking down at it.

“Well,” Chris set his own plate on the ground, so he could free a hand for his phone. “One night in the army, I’m out of my mind tired after a day of training, right. Wishing I was home partying. So I’m scrolling through pictures from nights when I was at home partying, and then the guy in the bed next to mine comes by, and sees one of me with this girl. And Frank says, ‘Who’s the pretty girl?”

He slanted his phone into her view. A photo of them glinted from the screen, a selfie they’d taken together on a night out last fall. Laughing together, drunk together, her head leaning against his, her hair blending into his.

Eva blinked at it, then at him, her mouth still too straight to read.

Chris tucked his phone back into his pocket. “And I was about to say, ‘Oh, that’s Eva’ except then I remembered that wouldn’t mean anything to him. And then I almost said ‘a friend,’ but I didn’t want to say that. So I went with, ‘That’s my girl.”

She squinted. “So you want to be my boyfriend because you told some guy from the army you were?”

Chris released her hair to rub a hand across his mouth. “No, I want to be your boyfriend, because I liked calling you that. Fuck, because I wanted it to be true.”

Even though Chris didn’t do embarrassment, he let his eyes drift from hers now. Easier to lean in to kiss the sauce from her cheek than to gauge her reaction. He licked his lips when he pulled away a second later, murmuring, “You had a bit of sauce.”

When he looked up, Eva was still staring at him. Before he could register what she was doing, she swiped a finger through the sauce still soaking her plate and dabbed it across his face. Then she kissed him there. “You had some sauce too." Her stained lips were definitely curved.

Chris’s stomach unknotted, any embarrassment dripped away, and the world started spinning the right way again. “Very girlfriend-ly of you to take care of that for me.”

Eva raised an eyebrow at him, but still relaxed when he wrapped an arm around her waist. “Let’s try a real date first, okay?”

Chris grinned into her hair.

* * *

Later, Eva did manage to convince Chris to get another plate of food for himself, after someone stepped on the one he'd left on the ground. She watched as he walked over to the buffet table, her head tilted and her lips slanted.

_His girl._

It wasn't that she didn’t believe Chris, but it _was_ hard to trust him. Guys cheated on girls all the time—Jonas had cheated on Ingrid with her, then on Emma with her, Chris had cheated on Iben with every other girl he could pull, and plenty of other guys did the exact same thing all the time.

Some guys didn’t cheat, though. And some people did change. She had.

But Chris was… Chris. Known for hitting on anything with breasts and a pulse.

When she looked back over to the food table, however, she saw him very clearly not hitting on someone with exactly those attributes. Very clearly not hitting on a very pretty girl. Not hitting on  _Emma_ , while she smiled at him and laughed and tried to rest her hand on his arm.

Chris barely looked at her as he took a step away to walk back to Eva, a new plate of food in his hands, but no new phone number scrawled on his arm that she could see.

He grinned at Eva when he returned. “Meatball?” he offered, holding it up by the fork.

She stared at him, then at Emma’s retreating figure, then back at him. “You know that Emma was just hitting on you, right?”

He took a bite of the meatball himself, chewed, swallowed, and then echoed, “Emma?”

“Are you kidding me? The girl everyone thinks looks like Natalie Portman?”

Chris shrugged, then looked over his shoulder, then winked at her. “I have a girlfriend,” he said. “I don’t care about Natalie Portman.”

Eva stole a meatball from his plate rather than correct him this time.

* * *

 “You looked hot today,” Chris said in the Uber back to her place later, after a few drinks at nearby bar. “Really fucking pretty. Like a Disney princess.”

Leaning against him, Eva looked up to raise both eyebrows. “A Disney princess.”

Chris nodded into her temple. “Blame my sister for that. Kari used to watch them while I babysat."

"Which Disney princess do I look like?”

Chris’s face wrinkled in concentration, before smoothing into something like triumph. “There’s one with a blue dress, right? Birds do her hair? You look like that one.”

“Chris, that’s Cinderella. I look nothing like her.”

He disagreed, all the way back to her house and through her window, only stopping to ask, "We're together now, right?"

Eva waited until he'd climbed down into her bedroom to wrap her arms around his neck and tease, "Yes, of course," into his lips.


End file.
